Losing You
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Only someone you love can really, truly hurt you.


Oh my. I have _never_ written _anything_ like this before. The genre of hurt. I'm usually a happy person. I was however able to dig within to be able to get a sort of deep story, written and rolling. I hope you guys like this work of mine. I actually started writing somewhere in the middle. And I just didnt stop. Reviews are _so_ loved! :) Hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

**

**Losing You**

"I'm leaving Konoha. And I'm never seeing your faces again. Maybe the next time would be during the destruction of this town." Sasuke stated coldly.

"You're not serious are you?!" Ino practically screamed, flailing her arms in the air to exaggerate her point, tears started rolling out from her eyes.

Sasuke remained silent. He just kept eye contact. Ino's eyes were filled with hurt, sorrow, regret, anger and more than that so much pain and betrayal. Sasuke's eyes however, were unreadable. There was nothing there; it was pitch black—emotionless.

Not only did it hurt Ino to know that he was leaving her, but more so, he was betraying Konoha.

"You're kidding about Konohagakure's destruction right?!" Ino yelled some more.

"Who knows?" He shrugged impassively, "Something's bound to happen in this town."

Ino broke down in sobs and Sasuke just stared at her. She cried and cried. Her heart, it ached like it never ever had before. In between those sobs, barely louder than a whisper he heard her utter the words, "I thought you really loved me."

"A heart as cold as mine can't be unfrozen, Ino." He explained, there was a little spec of emotion in his words. Ino toned down her crying. "I tried with you, but—"

"I want you to know that I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." Ino quickly interrupted him, her face all wet and her hair messed up. "But it really doesn't matter _or_ mean a thing." She buried her face in her hands again, while she said the last sentence.

Sasuke pretended as if he were never interrupted, "—I don't really love you, Ino." He said coldy. Ino began to weep like her tears would never end. She didn't care if she was getting a migrane. The only way she could channel whatever emotion she felt was through tears. It wasn't how she wanted—she wanted to break things, slap someone, pull her hair out, crash a new car to a tree—but it was the safest way.

"Goodbye, Ino." Sasuke said jumping out the blonde's bedroom window.

She screamed in her palm like she never screamed before and then her sobbing resumed. She grabbed a sweater and ran across the street. She banged on the door and continued to weep. It was the house of her bestfriend, Shikamaru Nara.

The said boy opened the door and found his blonde best friend crying.

"Oh my God, Ino!" he immediately said shocked as he saw her. She was so pale and she looked like she was about to collapse even if just a light breeze hit her. He pulled her into the biggest hug he could and led her up to his room.

"Ino," He called, she looked up at him. "You want to talk about it?"

Tears just rolled down her face as she stared at him weakly.

"You look horrible." Shikamaru commented. Ino sobbed a bit harder. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "But it's true. Don't worry we'll make you look bubbly again, it wont be that hard." He said trying to lighten the mood. She just clutched his arm tighter.

"Owh!" he jerked, "Okay Ins, whenever you're ready." He said holding her close.

"I just need you to be here right now." She said softly.

"I'm not moving an inch, Ino." He reassured her.

After about half an hour, Ino's crying didn't completely seize, but she was much better at handling her emotions. At least, enough to explain what happened to Shikamaru. But that brought her back to tears again.

The Nara did his job as a best friend and tried to console her. But above that, Ino was happy he let her freely be a wreck in front of him and he didn't judge her. Not one bit. Shikamaru decided it was time he said a few things that would mean something to her. That's why he was there.

"A person who tries to hurt you really bad, but is someone you don't care about, won't be able to hurt you too terribly. But, when it's done by someone you love _beyond explanation_, that's when it's unbearable." Shikamaru gave her one of many of his famous talks. She loved listening to his advice because it was always true, even though there were times when it hurt or offended her. She knew her best friend would never lie to her.

Ino leaned on his chest. _Being in love sucks_, she thought as she shut her eyes—tears continued streaming down her face.

"I know you wanna say 'love sucks'" He began again, stroking her lightly in the back, "but beyond that, loving someone is amazing." He stated, "Like magic, Ino." He said smiling at her, adoration in his eyes.

He knew how it felt to love someone to the extent of it feeling like magic. And it was with Ino. Not as a lover, but a best friend and protector. He loved her to the degree that it needed no justification.

"It's not fair how this whole thing goes. You win the greatest, and you lose the most." Ino mumbled into his now damp shirt. Shikamaru smiled at the words she chose. Maybe his talks rubbed off on her, because it was something that he would say.

"Think about this Ino," he started again, "He lost something far greater than what you lost. He rejected the love being given to him, but you, my dear, you're capable of loving someone beyond belief." He said to her truthfully. Ino managed to muster up a weak smile, even though her face was still wet.

"I just—I can't…" She was at loss for words.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Ins." Shikamaru told her, "Nothing's your fault."

- - - - - -

In a dark location by the forest, drops of liquid could be heard hitting the ground. Up on the tree was Sasuke Uchiha, weeping like he hadn't done in years.

"I don't deserve your love." He stated as he continued to let the tears fall.

"I don't deserve you." He repeated with the same tone of regret.

"You don't deserve me, because you can do better." He declared.

"I've done awful things…" he began, "But I said worse…I told you I didn't love you."

"I just wish you could hear me now, Ino. At my most vulnerable state," he continued, "I do love you."

"That's why I force myself to hate you, because leaving will be the hardest thing to do when you're a part of my life. I would never be able to leave you, if you only knew. If I only accepted…" He did not stop with his confession. He didn't care if no one was there. He just had to hear himself say it.

"I knew I blew my chances already, but at least I'm leaving with knowing how much I meant to you. I'm so sorry." Sasuke didn't bother silencing himself, he just let everything out.

"I've already lost so much, lost practically everything. But the hardest thing I've ever lost was you."


End file.
